Damaged
by asdf42
Summary: [Traducción]. Como una marioneta con los cortes del pasado. Desgarrado. Roto. Dañado. Complementario con Perfect. Se recomienda leer ése primero. Cloti, unilateral, POV de Cloud.


**Título**: Damaged (Dañado)

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Autor:** Mintbanana id 1221167

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VII le pertenece a SquareSoft y Square Enix y la historia original es de Mintbanana. En fin, creo que lo único que me pertenece es esta humilde traducción que espero les guste.

**Notas de la Autora:**_El segundo (y lo más probablemente posible final) oneshot. Éste es el __complemento__ a__ Perfect'. Éstos__ s__on los POV de Cloud__ (todavía no __est__oy muy segur__a sobre e__s__o_

* * *

**Dañado**

"_porque __er__es... una marioneta."_

Esas palabras, incluso después de todas esas veces, todavía se están repitiendo dentro de tu cabeza. Incluso ahora, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, todavía estás asustado de que quizás no eres quien piensas que eres. Todavía recuerdas esa sensación de perderte. De ser controlado. Lastimar a cada uno alrededor tuyo. Tifa, Aerith. Cada uno.

Es el miedo el que te hace permanecer lejos de ella. Tifa. Sabes que a ella no le importaría, ella tendrá siempre un lugar para ti, pero también sabes que no puedes aprovecharte de eso. Si permaneces cerca de ella, solamente le causarás más dolor. Por eso te mantienes distante. Puedes ver que la lastimas, pero te dices que estás salvándola.

Es eso lo que le prometiste¿Que serías su héroe¿Que la protegerías? Bueno lo estás intentando.

Es por eso que rompes tu corazón cada vez que la dejas. O cuando la ves ligar con esos tipos en la barra. Pero lo qué más te daña es que sabes que ella no siente nada por ellos. Has sabido por años lo que siente por ti. Has sabido por años que estás enamorado de ella, pero no te permitirás concretarlo. En lugar de eso la miras ir a casa con los tipos de los que incluso no tiene gusto. Sólo otra razón por la que permanece lejos.

Tuviste que comenzar a ignorar sus llamadas. Sabías que si hablabas con ella nunca podrías parar. Todavía escuchas algunas a veces, sólo para que olvidar el sonido de su voz. Deseas decirle lo mucho que la necesitas también, que estás bien y que estás yendo a casa pronto. Pero estarías mintiendo.

La extrañas, pero sabes que no es bueno y no irás a casa pronto. Has visto la fea marca negra instalarse encima de tu brazo. Se siente lo que vendrá. Por supuesto sabes que Denzel tiene también Geostigma y es ése el porqué de que nunca se lo dirás a Tifa. Sabes que ella no necesita preocuparse de ti también. Es ése el porqué de que no vas a casa. El porqué de que te estés distanciando de ella. Dijiste que la protegerías. Y lo harás.

Tifa es perfecta. Lo sabes. Es hermosa y buena e inteligente. Puede tomar el cuidado de sí misma y cada una alrededor de ella y nunca será egoísta sobre eso. Es más tu héroe de lo que lo has sido siempre de ella. Nunca se ha rendido por ti. Ella es siempre la que está ahí para parar tu autodestrucción, la que está para recogerte y empujarte hacia adelante para que lo intentes otra vez. Y te animará. Incluso cuando mires las cosas imposibles te encontrarás capaz de seguir con ella solo porque ella está ahí, sonriendo y mirando hacia adelante para ti. Siempre.

Nunca has sabido que es lo que ve en ti, pero sabes que lo único que desea es estar para ti y ser una familia apropiada. Esa perspectiva te asusta. Seguro, amas a los niños y la amas, pero ¿qué si algo les sucedió y no podrías pararlo? estás avergonzado de que una de las razones por las que permaneces en la iglesia es que sí cualquier cosa les sucediera no habría habido ninguna manera en la que tú habrías podido hacer cualquier cosa porque no estabas ahí. Pero al mismo tiempo, te asusta que algo les sucediera porque nunca estás ahí. Te has envuelto tanto en culpabilidad sobre lo qué ha sucedido y lo qué podría suceder que has parado el sentir cualquier cosa.

Eres inseguro de que más hacer. Como una marioneta con los cortes del pasado. Desgarrado, roto.

Dañado.

* * *

- Fin -

_No sé si tengo gusto __de éste tanto como '__perfect__' pero lo escribí de todos modos. Deje__n__ por favor un__ review._

**Notas de la traductora:** La segunda parte de Perfect, y al igual que el primero, simplemente hermoso.


End file.
